Prime One Shots
by wiseguy2415
Summary: One shots based around the plot of Transformers Prime, with some big changes!
1. Chapter 1

Prime one shots

(All of these stories are connected in some way, just look for the little details and you'll see 'em)

_Chapter one_

_Takes place in the Darby garage during darkness rising after Jack left the bots and Miko came to try and convince him to come back._

* * *

"So much for a faster means of transportation!" the boy muttered to himself and he worked on the tire on his ten speed.

He had been working on it ever since he got back from the base, he figured it would be better to accept it as a loss rather than fight it.

Jack still couldn't get over the fact that he and Raf almost died because Miko was an adrenalin junky!

He heard an engine pull into the drive way when he thought that.

"Scrap, what am I going to tell mom about the motorcycle…" He thought to himself.

Turns out it wasn't his mother at all!

"So, this is what you had to run home for?" Came the voice of one of his least favorite people.

"Don't you have something more exiting to do? Miko?" Jack asked in a low voice.

A few minutes of talking and the girl brought up that he was never meant to be normal.

"Nothing is normal, not for my family, not for my history, and certainly not from where I come from…"

"What do you mean by that?" Miko asked.

Jack didn't answer for a few seconds, and even then, the answer he gave was vague.

"We should have stayed in Texas!" he said as he finished putting his bike together.

"When your father puts everything on the line to save others, then you know the only normal that you are going to have is the PTSD that follows…"

Miko gasped, "He didn't…"

"Commit suicide? No, he was responding to a call when the truck he was in got hit by a semi that lost its breaks, he was the only one in his unit that was killed that day."

Miko then understood why he was less than trilled with her running off like that.

"And with no siblings, or cousins, my mother is the only biological Family I have left."

"And it wasn't very cool of me to almost get you killed…"

"That is why when someone is there to protect you, you don't give them a harder time than they already have to protect you. Running off like you did will of no doubt grind Bulkheads gears, even if he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, it sure as scrap beats not being useful for some task, Bulkhead is a sledge hammer, he is blunt and he is devastating in the field, however when misused, it doesn't end well for anyone."

Miko looked down.

'You don't have to be smart, to have a heart…" Jack said.

Miko nodded.

"I guess that means you aren't coming back?" She asked.

Jack shook his head.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow than…" She said.

Jack watched her leave and get into Bulkhead alt mode.

After they were gone, Jack closed the garage and shut off the light.

He went to the basement where he found his dad's foot looker.

An eight-by-eight-by-twelve box containing Darby property from his great-great-great grandfather.

His blood line came from around the world.

And so, did the content of the box.

Jack opened the locker and began rummaging through the pieces that determined many of the wars.

His fourth Great Grandfather was a sniper in world war one. And he was able to take his rifle home and his Wife (Who was English) brought her Rifle with her when they left Europe.

Both of them hand their handguns with them when they came home.

The four weapons where all together.

Springfield 1906, Lee Enfield MLKII, 1911, and Webley revolver.

Then came the next generation of Darby's

His third great-grandfather was Airborne in the army air corps.

He was deployed with three guns

The Garand, the Thomsen, and the 1911.

His wife, that he would meet in Germany was one of the leading resistance underground officers.

She too had a few guns with her.

Mosin negant, Winchester 1887, and Luger P-08.

His son, Jacks second great grandfather, would be deployed to Korea. With the M1 Carbine and grease gun.

The Girl he would meet was Canadian. And she was a nurse, she too had a couple of guns that she used.

1911, and M1 Garand.

His grandfather would go to Vietnam with the Garand and come back with a piece of scrap known as the M-16.

He sold it and found a girl at the pawn shop that day that was swiss. She was buying a Mauser Bolt rifle for hunting.

They would get marred three years later and have Jacks father five years after that.

Jack's father was ASF (Army special forces) and was in with the new M9 and Benelli M4.

Dessert storm was a big question mark for him when he was injured in combat.

After being medically discharged he would go to school to be a paramedic and Firefighter.

He would meet Jacks mother at school during the clinicals.

When Jack was born, he was started at a very young age how to maintain these guns and how to use them.

Then his father died.

Then they moved, to place that hates so badly that he cries himself to sleep most nights.

He begged his mother to go back to Texas where they were treated better and his mom would be paid more.

It hurt June just as badly to turn down the thought.

She loved Texas just like her husband and her son.

But they both knew the reason why they couldn't go back.

The crime lord that tried to rape June was beaten pretty badly by John, and then John died in that accident.

Neither of them thought it was a coincidence…

They moved three months later. Every night both of them had a gun by the head board just for the case of uninvited guest

Jack grabbed the 1911 his third great-grandfather used; it was Jack's personal favorite.

He than grabbed three mags and shut the door to the locker and locked it

He slid the first mag in and left it there.

He than when to his room for the night.

He sat the handgun on the night stand and the two spare mags beside it.

He then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

He pulled then covered up with the blanket.

He was out when his head hit the pillow

* * *

_The next day, K.O. parking lot._

Jack had just pulled his bike into the bike slot, completely unaware of the two females watching him.

Sierra was hidden around the corner watching Jack as she noticed the motorcycle, he was riding yesterday pull up behind him.

She watched Jack lock the front tire in place, when suddenly another voice spoke, startling him.

She saw her crush turn around to the bike.

"Arcee? Look Miko Already tried, tell Optimus I respect him and all, but if you are at war with another faction of your species there is nothing, I can do to help you!"

Sierra watched as the figure on the bike disappeared.

"Optimus didn't send me, and I am not asking for help…"

"Okay, so if you and I both agree that I am not warrior material, then what are you doing here…?"

(In spite the fact that he wants to enlist in the army)

"Jack, I just lost someone close to me, maybe its grief talking, maybe you're growing on me… what ever it is, I am just not ready to say good bye!"

Jack shifted his weight on his feet.

"So, you were talking to your bike yesterday?!" Came a 'ah-ha!' voice of Sierra.

Jack looked to his left. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sierra smiled, "Long enough to see her rider disappear. Nice to meet you Arcee!"

"Scrap, another one…" She hissed at her carelessness.

Sierra giggled. Jack blushed a little.

"_Her giggle is so cute!" _he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here Sierra…?" Jack asked his crush.

"I came to talk to you before you started your shift with a proposition."

He crossed his arms and raised eyebrow.

"What kind of 'proposition'?" He asked.

"My dad has a shop outside of town just north of here, he says he wants to find someone who likes working with his hands and would be interested in an apprenticeship, I figured since you are one of the only people I know and like enough to know you might be interested, I came by to see if you would like me to recommend you to my dad."

Jack's jaw dropped. He was speechless his father told him to rely on God to guide him, and he was always pretty good at mechanical work. But this is something he would never have dreamed of!

"Of course, I'd be interested, I need something more than just this place…" He motioned to K.O. burger, "To keep things going with my mom, maybe even just leave place all together. If I would be getting paid under your father…?"

"How's 15 an hour sound?"

"Sounds good, but when would I start?"

She smiled, "Lets find out!" She pulled out her phone and dialed her father.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad, I found you someone for the apprenticeship…"

"_So, quickly?!"_

"You know Jack Darby?"

"_June's Kid? Yeah!"_

"I told him about it, he said he was interested."

"_Cool, he can start Monday!"_

"He'd have to turn in a two week notice first."

"_That's fine, just get me his phone number!"_

"I will do that!"

"_Thanks sweetheart, see you tonight, love you!"_

"Love you too dad! Bye!"

Jack gave her his phone number, and surprisingly enough she gave him her and her father's Phone number.

Sierra winked at Jack, "Call me when your free, Arcee I'll see you later!" She said as she walked away.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Did that just happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, it did, I'll have to inform Optimus about it, she may not need a guardian, but just to be safe…"

Jack looked at his watch, "Scrap! Two minutes! I gotta go Arcee. I'll talk more about going back after I am done!" he said as he rushed into the building.

Arcee smiled at herself, "Will do Jack, Will do!" she said to herself.

* * *

_Later_

Jack walked out to See Arcee in the same parking spot he last saw her in.

"I did a little research on your family and figured I'd start by apologizing for snapping at you the other night."

"You found my dad's death certificate?" he said grimly.

Arcee confirmed, "Why didn't you say anything that night?"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" Jack said as he got on to Arcee.

"You're going back with me?"

"Yeah, I thought it over and who knows I might not have much I could give but it might be helpful!" He said with a smile.

Arcee chuckled, "True story Jack!"

* * *

**One Shots Baby!**

**Like I said in the beginning, they will all be connected.**

**But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

One shot, chapter Two.

_Predatory, but with a big change in how it goes down._

_Jack, Sierra and Arcee versus Arachnid _

* * *

Arcee walked through the forest with her charge and his girlfriend following behind her.

"It's a good thing I packed bug spray!" Jack said and he walked with Sierra behind him.

Jack and Sierra had been dating for little while up until this point.

Both of them were carrying M1 Garand's and 1911's as means of protecting themselves if they got separated from Arcee.

With spare ammo for both gun's they had with them.

When Jack started working a Sierra's Dad's shop, he started making a lot more money than he ever could at K.O. burger.

As far as their parents were concerned; they were going hunting.

And that is also why they are dressed in camouflage with boots on their feet.

Suddenly Arcee stopped in front of an "unnatural clearing"

The was smoke, and shrapnel all over the place.

"Woah!" Sierra said.

She had been familiar with the Cybertronians on Earth as long as she and Jack have been dating.

It still never ceased to amaze her the size of their tech!

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"Crash landing!" Arcee answers.

A tense silence fell over the group.

"Autobot, or Decepticon?" Sierra asked.

"Can't tell… you two wait here!" the femme said.

She strode forward transforming her arm into a blaster, she missed the look that shot between the couple.

Figuring it would be best to get ready for a fight, Jack and Sierra checked their rifles and 45's.

Safeties were off, and the guns were fully loaded.

The only thing they needed was something to shoot at!

When Arcee stumbled out of the ship the two teens knew instantly that something was up.

The raven-haired teen and the red head shared a look of worry before the stepped forward to the female transformer.

"Arcee?" Jack asked

"Are you alright?" Sierra asked.

"No… I know who this ship belongs too! Arcee to Base! Come IN!" She said in her he com.

She didn't get a response!

"Scrap! The ship must be jamming us!" Arcee looked panicked now.

"Arcee what is it? Or who is it?" Jack asked.

"My worst nightmare!" she growled as she transformed.

"Get on!" she ordered.

Jack slung his rifle over his shoulder, Sierra followed suit. They climbed onto Arcee who then took off.

In a blaze of speed neither teens were aware, Arcee gunned it, trying to get her human allies away from the ship.

It was clear to the teens that whoever this was, she/he was bad news.

A few minutes of reckless driving on Arcee's part, she came to a halt.

"ARCEE TO BASE! COME IN RATCHET! SCRAP!" she said in a panicked tone.

"OFF!" she ordered.

Jack and Sierra got off instantly.

"What is going on Arcee?" Sierra asked.

"You two wouldn't understand!"

Jack crossed his arms defiantly, "Try me!" he growled

Arcee reared back as she looked at Jack's face.

"Arachnid!" she started, "She is the reason for my first partner's death, Tailgate didn't stand a chance…" she said as she looked down in shame in not being able to protect him.

The three team members were silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry we asked…" Jack said.

"It's okay, you didn't know, and it would help you in the long run to know who we are dealing with."

She finally smiled.

"Besides, this might be the day that we can put her down completely."

"There's the Arcee we know." Sierra said.

Suddenly they heard a twig nearby snap.

Both the teens flipped their rifles from behind their shoulders and aimed it from were the sound came from.

Arcee transformed both of her arms into blasters.

It was nothing but a squirrel.

The three took a calming breath and lowered their rifles.

"Seems story time got us a little edgy…" Jack said.

Sierra giggled nervously.

"Arcee?!" came a voice only one of them knew.

"Stay hidden!" she said in a low voice. As she turned to address he greatest enemy.

Sierra and Jack took cover behind the trees they were standing in front of as Arcee turned around.

"Small universe!" The She-con said.

"Too small!" The two-wheeler shot back.

"Bah, you're still not over the death of Tailgate?" The spider-con said uncaringly.

"People like you wouldn't know what it meant to be sympathetic!" Arcee hissed as she called forth her arm blades.

Behind her was a conversation she knew would get under Arachnid's armor.

"So, that's Arachnid?" Sierra asked.

"Hmpt, I thought she'd be taller." Jack said.

While on the inside she was dying in laughter because of the comments the two were making, she didn't show any signs of it.

"Flank Left, I'll flank right, aim for the soft spots!" Jack said in a hushed voice.

Sierra nodded, "Sharp shooting!" she said back.

'Sharp shooting' is a phrase the two made up for situations like this.

Basically, it meant "Good luck!"

"Sharp shooting!" Jack returned.

The split while Arcee held the attention of Arachnid.

"I've heard some decepticon radio chatter about the recent passing of Cliffjumper… would you explain to me how that one happened." She said with a sadistic smile.

Arcee seethed, "Go frag yourself!" she hissed. As she charged at her foe.

It was a brief altercation that resulted in Arcee unknowingly kicking Arachnid in the direction that Jack was setting up.

Jack yelped, which caught the spider-femme's attention.

"Well aren't you cute!" this caught the attention of the other girls.

Jack's eyes met with Arachnid's optics.

And in that brief second, Jack felt a shiver go down his spine at the way she said that.

"As the women said…" Jack started, "'Go frag yourself!'" he said in a strong voice before he pulled up his rifle cracked off a round into her left optic.

It shattered like glass.

"AHHH!" the con shouted in shock and pain as her hands went to her face.

She has never come across a native species that hurt her like that.

If she ever got her claws on that boy, she would have a lot of fun with him

He earned that much.

And she wasn't going to fall for that again!

She hissed at him.

"When I get my claws on you, I am going to make you moan!" she snarled.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Came Arcee as she kicked at the spider-con

Arachnid caught her leg and threw her into a tree and webbed her there.

"I'll handle you later femme!" she hissed.

She then turned her attention back to the boy who had his rifle raised.

Reacting quickly, she raised her hand to block the incoming projectiles.

She hissed as the bullets pierced her armor on her hand.

She heard seven more shots and then a different pitched noise, followed with a "Scrap…" from the human.

"Run Jack!" Arcee said.

True she was impressed with the damage that he inflicted on her foe.

But compared to other things, Jack stood little chance against Arachnid in a straight fight.

Taking her words to heart, Jack fell back.

"Time to prove that human's do have fighting chance against the unknown!" Jack though as he took off.

During the whole thing, Sierra stayed down and hidden, only popping up a couple times to see if she could get a shot on Arachnid.

After Arachnid found Jack and chased after him, Sierra weighed her options.

She could follow the two and try to ambush the con,

Or

She could help get Arcee out of her binds and let her handle Arachnid.

She went with the obvious choice and went to check on Arcee.

* * *

_With Jack_

He was kicking himself, he shouldn't have yelped, and he should have taken out both of her optics when she wasn't ready for it.

He got a safe distance from the con and kneeled down to reload.

Once the eight-round clip was in, he let the breach forward.

Jack took an easy breath as he remembered what his father taught him about shooting.

"Aim small, miss small, aim big, miss big!"

Jack kick himself yet again.

He went for her optic, that was big risk of a shot he took, he was lucky it landed!

He heard creaking behind him, he had to go!

Jack took off in an easy sprint, he had to be careful not to exhaust himself.

"You're making this too easy Jack, And I do not like being bored!" he heard her say.

"_So, she want's things to get interesting? Let me give her interesting!" _He thought to himself.

He was running in the direction of her ship, something he took note of.

"_She can be fooled; therefore, she could be killed!" _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

_Arcee and Sierra_

Jack and Arachnid have been gone for a few minutes now.

And in that time Sierra had succeeded in pulling off most of the web that held Arcee in place.

She kept tugging for several minutes.

Their thought process was interrupted when they heard an explosion that shook the area.

The two females looked at each other, "Was that Jack?" Sierra asked.

"Must have been, I don't think Arachnid would willingly blow up… her collection… Aw scrap we need go, if she survived that she will kill him for sure!" Arcee said.

The two kept tugging until Arcee was loose.

"Hope on!" she said as she transformed.

With a short rev the girls were off.

* * *

_With Jack_

Mission accomplished: Make things interesting for Arachnid!

Although the question remains, did she survive the explosion?

Regardless, he needed to head back to the girls and check on them.

He started walking the direction he came only for his foot to get stuck in place.

The resounding "squish!" was a dead giveaway as to what it was that stopped him.

He looked down, yep it was a web that stopped him.

He looked up to see the heavily damaged Arachnid with a snarl on her face.

Yep, she's pissed.

Jack raise the rifle in his hands and fast as lighting was tore from his grip ad pinned to a tree nearby.

Then she pinned him to the tree he was standing in front of.

Thinking quickly, Jack pulled the 45 out of his holster and fired at her from the hip.

9 shots and then he was empty.

His hand was pinned to his side after the last shot.

"Seems I have underestimated you Jack, that won't happen again." She said as caressed his cheek.

He shivered at her touch.

"_So, this is how it ends…?" _He thought to himself.

Jack closed his eyes waiting for his demise.

The roar of an engine brought him out of his clinched state; realizing that Arcee was only a few feet away, Jack smiled.

"Live and fight another day…" Jack said.

Arachnid was confused.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, she felt something crash into her.

It was Arcee to the rescue!

Sierra got off a few feet before She and Arcee got there, and ran to the tree where Jack was pinned.

Jack smiled when he saw her.

"Impeccable timing you two, I thought I was done for!" Jack said and she got to him.

She smiled at him before leaning in and giving a kiss on the lips.

She pulled back, "Shape shooting Jack!" she said with a smirk as she started tugging on the webbing that held him in place.

Arcee knock Arachnid out and came back to Jack.

"Are you alright?" the Two-wheeler asked Jack.

"Yeah, I think she learned the hard way how well I play hard to get!" he said.

The two girls chuckled as Arcee pulled the webbing off of the boy.

Jack then walked over to the tree where his rifle got slung.

He pulled the webbing off and then they heard a drilling noise.

All three of them turned to see dirt being kicked up.

Arcee fired twice and ran after her.

"Arachnid!" she screeched.

The two teens joined her by the hole.

"Scrap…" she muttered.

"So much for closer…" Sierra said.

"And now she is stuck her on earth, that can't be a good thing…" Jack added.

Three sat in silence. For a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you had to see my demons today you two, you were pretty fearless there Jack!" she said with a smirk.

"Actually, I was terrified, mostly for you!" he replyed.

She smiled and looked at the boy's girlfriend, "You found a good one here Sierra, don't let him go!"

The said girl smiled and wrap her around the boy's shoulder, "I wasn't planning on it!"

Arcee chuckled.

"Arcee to base, Requesting Ground bridge!"

"_Finally! What happened? did you run into trouble?!" _came the voice of Ratchet.

"You could say that, right now I just want to get my Partner and his girlfriend out of this area!"

"Partner huh?" Jack said.

"After seeing you in action today, I think it is safe to give that rank!"

Jack smiled as a ground bridge opened up nearby.

"Let's go home you two!' Arcee said.

"No need to tell us twice!" Sierra said. As she and Jack started walking toward the portal.

Arcee checked around her just to make sure they weren't being watched.

Then she followed the two humans back to base.

* * *

_Outpost Omega One_

The Bots all stood around the entrance from the portal as Jack and Sierra walked through.

Arcee followed shortly after.

"Welcome back, we were concerned when Ratchet couldn't contact you." Optimus said to the group.

"Yeah, we kind of ran into trouble tonight!" Arcee said.

"What kind of trouble?" Came Ratchet's voice.

"The kind in the form of Arachnid!" She replied bitterly.

A collective gasp went around the room.

Everyone immediately looked at the two kids that accompanied her.

They noticed a scratch on Jack's face.

"Jack…?" The Prime said getting the boy's attention.

He took note of the tired look on his face as he knelt down to get closer to the boy.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted." Jack said as he fought to stay awake.

His adrenalin was fading, and so was he.

It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said suddenly, startling the boy and the girl beside him.

"Scan the cut on his face, I don't like the look of it."

"…What…?" Jack asked as his hand went to his face.

Sierra looked at it to.

It was smoking.

Before Jack or Sierra could do anything else, Ratchet had already scanned him and was already looking at the data.

"By the Allspark…" He gasped.

"Get to the bathroom and start running cool water over that cut!" he ordered the two teens

Sierra reacted and grabbed Jack's hand and ran to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

The two teens came back a few minutes later, both looking like they had seen a war and were ready to crash at a moment's notice.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to stay the night…" Optimus offered.

"Can't, if my Dad doesn't find me in my room a sleep come tomorrow morning, he is going to have the police out looking for me!" Sierra said.

Optimus nodded _"Same answer her boyfriend gave, those two belong together!"_ he mused.

"Prepare transport Ratchet!" the medic nodded.

"Sierra, you'll go first!" said girl nodded.

"By Jack! Good night!" she said as she gave him a hug pecked him on the cheek where the scar was going to form.

"Good night Sierra, see you Monday!" he smiled as she walked through the portal.

Jack rubbed his eyes, just a few feet and he can go to sleep.

The portal opened up to his house, and that was the last thing he remembered until the morning after at his home.

* * *

**I never liked how obsolete the humans seemed to be in Prime. So that is going to change in my story.**

**Both decepticons and M.E.C.H. will get a rude awakening when they come across the humans of team prime.**

**Next chapter with be round two for Arcee and Arachnid and we get so see just how sharp Sierra's shooting really is!**

**And yes, the plot is different and it is thickening, majorly!**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav, follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later**


	3. Chapter 3

Prime One-shot chapter three

_Bighting off more than you chew_

_When push comes to shove, Jack and Sierra rely on older technology to turn their next fight into their favor._

* * *

Jack, Sierra and Arcee looked at the tablet that M.E.C.H. had sent to his address.

They had just got informed that Jack's mother and Sierra's father were kidnapped, and this had both teens growling.

"They just poked a bear!" Jack seethed.

Arcee looked at Jack, "You have a plan?"

"Oh yeah, I have a plan!" Jack said.

They might have knocked out their primary means of communication, but the old ways of talking to others weren't taken out.

Jack took Sierra down stairs where they got ahold of antique Telephone.

With it, they called 9-1-1. Telling the operator that his mother and his girlfriend's dad has been kidnapped and that he just got a ransom call, but knows where they are.

And he said he needed help from the army to handle this threat, the police will be good at stalling them, but the army would knock them out.

He also told them that they would be getting sniper support, so that if and enemy drops all the sudden not to worry because the one who fired the shot was on their side.

After Jack hung up, he walked over to the box of Darby war Articles.

He already saw Sierra had changed into black camo clothing.

He will say it every time he sees her like this, it makes him love her even more!

Jack got changed as well.

Then they both took a sniper rifle.

Jack took the 1903, and Sierra took the SMLE

They both took a 1911 as well.

And spare ammo.

When they both entered the garage, Arcee knew they were planning something BIG!

"Arcee, can you make a solidaform of both of us?" Jack asked.

The two-wheeler nodded a made a projection of the two of them.

Jack nodded in approval.

"Their going to be expecting us, but let's give them the us they aren't ready for…" Jack said.

"Let's roll!" he said.

_On the way_

"Drop us off about four-hundred yards away from the compound, it won't be much of surprise if they see what we are up too while we are on their front door." Jack said.

Arcee felt a smile on her faceplate when Jack said that, _"Little bugger has become a tactician over night!"_ she thought to herself.

She did just as Jacks plan followed.

After the two teens were off, she activated the solidoforms and drove off, not before giving the two her best at what they were about to do.

Jack and Sierra waited for Arcee to be out of sight before moving.

Then, the took off in a light sprint.

Jack knew this part of Jasper like the back of his hand he would come here intentionally to clear his head after a long day.

In the dessert there is usually "Light-water" plants, such as cactus and yucca, and there was plenty of it to go around.

That wasn't the thing that he was concerned about.

What he was concerned about however, was the full moon that hung-over head.

"_See farther and see less" _was an old saying that high planes residence would always describe it.

It was the same here.

The two were going to have to stay low if they wanted to avoid detection.

A few minutes of jogging and the two teens come across the compound.

The stopped and kneeled to go over the plan of attack.

"Remember, shoot, and move. The last thing we need is for them to get a beed on us!" Jack hissed.

Sierra nodded, "Where are we aiming?"

'You know what the officer's look like?" Jack asked.

Sierra nodded.

"Try to start with them, and work your way down."

"And Arachnid?"

"If she is here, aim for the neck!" he said.

"And our parents?"

"Keep this scum away from them _at all cost!_"

"You want the first Shot?"

"We take out Silas and will have a chaotic mess to watch unfold, and when reinforcements arrive, we can squash this organization. So, I will take the first shot, sharp shooting."

He turned on his hill and creeped to a position where he could get an eye on Arcee.

She was already talking to Silas.

* * *

_With Arcee_

The plan so far was going well.

"Jack" and "Sierra" had their hands up as Silas had ordered them too, with only Arcee talking.

"Now than, I have your attention. It should come as no surprise that you are in the wrong of siding with 'foreigners'!" Silas said

"The only foreigners we are siding with here is the people who want to protect us." Arcee let Jack snark at the man.

"SILENCE!" the old man yelled.

"Your beloved parents are on the grounds, and not harmed as promised, however before I let you go, a colleague of mine…" he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Arcee was wrapped in webbing that all three of them knew all to well.

"My, the holidays came early, my gifts are all right here for the taking."

"Arachnid…" Arcee hissed.

"Jack" raised an eye brow, "You're working with her? You are desperate, aren't you?!"

"My allegiance doesn't matter as long as I get what's best for M.E.C.H." the disgraced colonel said.

The older man than raised his hand to a man on the catwalk with some strange looking rifle.

He then gave a signal for the man to fire.

A bolt of lightning erupted from the barrel of the gun and struck Arcee, who screamed for only a second and them passed out.

Arcee was down, the man turned his attention to the two teens.

"Now… what?!" the man said as he saw the two teens suddenly vanish into thin air.

He got a good like at the boys face as he vanished, there was a knowing smile, "IT'S A SET UP!" no sooner did he say those words did he suddenly feel a chill, there was someone watching him and he looked out the door that lead into the building, and he knew what it was, a sniper, Jack.

* * *

_With Jack_

He saw Arcee drop and his double disappear, it was now or never.

Silas looked out the door and Jack felt like the man was looking right at him.

"You fragged with the wrong family…" Jack whispered as he squeezed the trigger.

BLAM!

The shot landed dead center of the man's chest. It didn't puncture the armor, but that was alright, the conclusive blast that his insides just got hit with wasn't going to be able to take the blow and the organs would break because of the blow.

The man collapsed with a hand on his chest.

Jack cycled the rifle as he readied his next shot.

He heard a shot a few dozen yards away as Sierra has opened up with fire of her own. He saw the man in the catwalk fall over the railing.

"Nice shot…" Jack said himself.

She must have had that target picked out after he made his move on Arcee.

He shifted his sights on the technical man in the area.

If he got the angle right, he could take the man's head and destroy the computer data with it.

He took a second to get a focus point on the man.

Then he pulled the trigger smoothly.

BLAM!

The man's head exploded like a watermelon.

And as Jack had hoped, the computer system started sparking.

Sierra's next series of shots went after snipers.

And she landed every one she fired.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and a helicopter as well, reinforcements were almost here, they just needed to keep them pinned a little while longer.

It was time to find a different spot.

Unfortunately, what Jack found next just about gave him a heart attack.

The was a group of men approaching Sierra.

Even with the low light of the evening, Jack knew they we part of M.E.C.H.

Acting quickly, Jack leveled his rifle and pulled the trigger.

The group of four men turned their attention to Jack, unfortunately one wouldn't get the luxury of spilling the blood of the two teens.

Three left as Jack cycled the rifle and fired from the hip again. Taking second man with the trigger pull.

He had one shot left and two men he had to shoot at.

His opening came in the form of the two men aiming at him and firing at him.

Jack rolled to his right.

He dropped his rifle in the process and pulled the 45 out.

He ended the roll in a kneeling position and pulled the trigger four times, capping both men twice dead center in the chest.

More aggressive gun fire was heard by the two teens as they saw the police swat van rolled into the door of the building with the swat team already out and engaging M.E.C.H. troops.

Jack grabbed the 1903 as he saw one of the M.E.C.H agents have the drop on one of the officers.

Jack crouched and aimed down the scope at the man getting ready to try and kill officer Esquivel.

Jack pulled the trigger right as the man put his finger on the trigger.

The officer jumped as the man collapsed, not before the man fired off a few rounds.

The office watched as the man fell to the ground.

The man looked to where the shot came from.

He saw the glint of the moon light off of the scope that Jack was using, and he remembering that dispatch said that they would be getting sniper support.

He didn't know who it was that pulled the trigger to save his hide, but he was grateful for it.

To show that he was grateful for the save, he gave the sniper a two-finger salute.

Jack saw the man give him a salute, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sharp shooting Jack!" Sierra said as she knelt beside him.

She saw him save her hide and then shoot the man about to kill Raf's dad.

She was impressed to say the least.

But she saw the one thing that both of them expected to see.

Arachnid.

Neither wanted to believe it. But they both saw Arcee get wrapped up in it.

She was walking to one of the towers near the other side of the compound.

Jack use the scope to look at where she was going and found the people they were looking for.

Both his mother and Sierra's father were hanging up, cocooned and with a very long way down.

"Found them, but you aren't going to like where they are!" Jack said.

Sierra looked at where Jack looked.

"Scrap! Just what we didn't need!" She hissed.

They needed to move on the spider-con if they wanted to save their parents.

The two teens reloaded and took off in a low jog around the compound to other side.

* * *

_Fowler_

When his office got a call from the Jasper Police Chief, he knew something was up.

That's why he gathered three squads of the Ranger Battalion before he headed to the co-ornates provided to him from the Head Officer.

Three Osprey's were deployed to the area.

"_I have eyes on the target, how are we handing this boss?"_ the Leading Sargent asked the agent.

"I'd say 'smash 'n grab' but we have friendlies down there, for now just land us a few meters away from the front door!" the man replied.

"_Copy that!"_ the man responded.

Fowler Check his 45 to make sure it was loaded.

"_30 SECONDS!"_

"Alright listen up!" Fowler started, "Our primary job here is to minimize the allied casualties, secondary objectives are taking M.E.C.H. in and squashing a robotic spider, CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" Came the response.

"_5 SECONDS!"_

The back door lowered as the troops stood and turned to the exit.

"LET'S MOVE!" Fowler ordered.

"OORAAH!" the rangers said as they stormed out of the transports and into the fight.

* * *

_Jack and Sierra_

They saw the choppers land and the troops come in from the leveled ramp.

"Calvary's arrived!" Jack mused.

"And not a moment too soon…" Sierra said as she motioned to their parents.

Jack looked over to the adults.

"We need to crush that spider!" he hissed.

"Agreed!" The girl replied.

The two continued on their trek to find a vantage point.

A few more minutes and the two teens were ready.

The two leveled their scopes at the con.

"Eye, or throat?" Jack asked.

"I got a neck cable lined up right here…"

"I'll take her eye than…"

Jack steadied the rifle for the shot.

"On three…one…two…three!"

BLAM!

"Finish her off!" Jack said, they both cycled their rifles and fired again.

And again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

Jack was out, but arachnid was down.

"Hold fire…" Jack said.

Jack reloaded before anything else.

Sierra followed in suit.

"Move up!" Jack said. The two teens stood from were they were and start creeping to the pavement were the compound started.

Both teens keep their guns on the Cybertronion.

Finally, the two teens got on the black top and were in the light.

They took note of the energon on the pavement, Arachnid was bleeding out.

"She ain't getting up!" Sierra said.

"Let's make sure of that!" Jack said as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it.

"Yippee-Kya fragger!" he said.

Then he threw it into onto the energon.

"Move!" he said when the flame made contact with the fluid.

The conclusive blast knock both of them forward from where they were running.

The Two teens rolled.

After getting there baring, the two teens collected their rifles and decided they should help out inside.

* * *

_Inside_

The whole structure rocked when an echoing BOOM resounded outside, and It knocked everyone over.

M.E.C.H. agents took advantage that the distraction made and started fighting back against the rangers.

It didn't go too well, but they weren't going to jail for this.

Suddenly, there was two men on the catwalk that was pointing their guns at the rangers.

"Put them down!" one of them ordered.

No one had a chance to react when the heads on both men exploded from the back.

The bodies dropped over the railing.

"Pleasure of you to join us Agent Fowler!" came a voice from a figure that became visible in the location where the two men were.

"We are glad you came!" came feminine voice. As another figure appeared beside him.

"Jack, Sierra?" The agent asked as he lowered his 1911.

"Who else?" The boy replied with a smile as he leaned onto the rails and crossed his arms.

He took note of the rifles on their backs.

The police officers gasped.

"YOU WERE THE SNIPERS?!" the lieutenant asked.

"Thanks for the help tonight Lance, we appreciate it." He said sincerely.

A chocking gargle noise brought everyone back to the situation at hand.

Jack and Sierra walked down the stairs to the man responsible for this mess in the first place.

Jack looked Silas. The man was now collapsed against a support beam that held the roof up blood pouring out of the corner of his mouth.

"You-willi-ng-ly side with the machines?" he asked the boy.

"I'm not the one with the crazy theory about all aliens being evil…" Jack pointed out as he knelt beside the dying man.

"You're a disgrace to humanity!" he hissed.

"The only disgrace to humanity here, is you. You swore an oath to protect innocents and yet you used innocents to farther your agenda! You are a traitor, and piece of garbage for a human being!" Jack said.

"Do you want to know where your parents are?" he asked with a smile.

"We already do!"

"WHAT-" The man coughed.

"How…?" The man asked.

"Found them after we killed Arachnid!" Jack smiled as he stood.

Fowler's eye brows shot to the top of his head at that revelation

"You aren't going to put me out of my misery at least?" he sounded like he was pleading.

And it made Jack's blood boil!

"Why waste of a bullet when I could let you suffer the same way you'd would have done my mother and Sierra's father!" the raven-haired teen hissed.

Jack turned on a heal.

"Let the spawn of a glitch die slowly, he doesn't deserve a quick exit!" Jack said as he walked away.

The rangers all passed glances to each other.

Jack went to check on Arcee, who was just coming to when he approached her.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

She smiled before she spoke. "Better now that we have one less issue to worry over! Good shooting!"

Jack smiled as he and Sierra pulled her free of the webbing.

After she was free, she stood and stretched, she followed Jack out side and to the place were their parents were.

Fowler turned to follow them out.

The others took it as que to leave as well. Leaving a dying man to willow in his sorrow as he died ever so slowly.

The followed the teen outside and to where they found their parents.

As the two teams rounded the corner, they were greeted by a bonfire with a twisted metal heap in the middle of it.

"HOLY MOLY!" one of the younger rangers exclaimed.

Jack smirked, "Welcome to the party pall!" he said.

Every one of the two teams looked at the two teens with wide eyes.

"This was, your handy work?" Fowler asked.

The two teens nodded.

Arcee frowned a little. "Really wish that was me to deal the finishing blow!" she muttered.

"Sorry Arcee we would have saved it for you but, there wasn't any time for it!" Jack said.

Arcee smiled, "It's done now, no use in crying about it now!"

"JACK?!"

"SIERRA?!"

"Hi mom/dad!" the two teens said as the looked at their respective parents.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE? What is this… stuff?!" the dark-haired women exclaimed.

"I can explain mom…" Jack paused for a second, "Oh wait I already did!"

Arcee smirked at her charge's antics.

"My name's Arcee Mrs. Darby, Mr. Thomson."

"You know my name…?" The man asked.

"Your daughter talks about you all the time." The cycle bot smiled as she started to the pull the two adults down from their strung-up position.

She put the two adults on the ground where their kids received them with a hug and tearing the webbing off of their parents.

"I think today counts as a victory; wouldn't you say Sierra?!" Jack said.

The two teens shared a look and a smile before Sierra answered.

"Absolutely!" She said.

* * *

_Later_

"Mom, Mr. Thomson, officers of Jasper PD and rangers!" Jack said as everyone assembled around the main hanger of Omega One.

"Meet the Autobots!" he finished.

* * *

**So, Arachnid is done for, M.E.C.H. is done for, and the autobots are getting more allies.**

**All in all, it's a good day for everyone (except for those who died, but those don't count)**

**Also, if you are catching these references, you have had an awesome life! **

**But, anyway than you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it Fav, follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Prime One Shot's Chapter 4.

**Before I get started I did get the okay from Flowerprincess11 to use some of her things in this story, so no one freak out... okay?!**

_Sat During Orian Pax trilogy _

"Awww, how come we don't get to see tall dark and creepy?!" Miko asked.

"Because I said so!" came gruff reply from Ratchet.

Fowler led June, Sierra, Miko, Raf, John (Sierra's dad) and Jack to one of the back rooms as to not be in any possible danger should Megatron get bold.

"Megatron, prepare for transport!"

"_You were always one to listen to reason Optimus!" _The warlord said through the commlink.

* * *

Two minutes later.

"So, this is where the magic happens? Quant!"

Raf charged at the warlord with a growl.

"Raf no!"

"Wait!"

"Stop Raf!"

Megatron turned curiously to the noise and saw a group of humans trailing behind one he had injured.

The one that was on the drill the day of the cave in was the one who stopped him.

"Well, you are looking better than the last time I saw you little one, Human's resilient!" he complemented.

"Come on Raf, he ain't worth it!" Jack said.

The group turned away only for Megatron to stop them again, directing his words to Jack.

"And you…" He all but sneered, "I never forget a face, especially that of a human!" he said.

Jack raised an eye brow as he turned to face Megatron.

The lack of fear on the boy's face irritated the warlord.

"Bold threat, coming from the one who was my mercy, you have no power here, and you couldn't scare me if you did."

Megatron raise an eye ridge at him.

"Why not?"

Jack let out a dark chuckle, "I can take your spark at any time I want, and your chassis will be nothing more than a burning wreak after I am done!" he stated simply.

Megatron's optics widened.

"So, you were the one buried 'the pest' Arachnid?" he asked impressed.

"Pfff! hardly a duck shoot!"

Megatron's optics narrowed, "You can not beat the likes of me even Optimus has a hard time!"

Jack smiled and turned around chuckling.

The warlord felt a chill run down his spinal column as he watched the boy walk away.

"Ratchet, please retrieve our jump coordinates from our guest."

"Hmpt!" is all the medic had to say on the matter.

But he did as told; as the Prime walked over the humans for one special mater.

"Jack?" The Bot called to the human softly.

The raven teen turned to the alien.

The mech looked over his shoulder before crouching down closer to the boy.

"Can you keep something for me?" He asked the boy.

"Sure!" Jack said with no hesitation.

He pulled out what looked like a key card of some kind held it closer for Jack to grab as it transformed in a smaller more compact size.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's… the key to the ground bridge power supply…" He said.

Jack looked at him strangely, but went with it anyway.

Optimus caught the look, it was clear the boy didn't believe him.

"Umm, Okay shouldn't Ratchet have this than?" He replied.

"Perhaps, but I have been impressed with how much you've matured over the course of meeting us, and as such, I believe you've earned the responsibility until I return!" he said.

He also wanted to reprehend the boy for putting his, as they'd call "Brass Barings", on display with Megatron, but they didn't have time for that discussion.

"I won't let you down!" the boy said.

* * *

_Later_

"Where did you get that?!" the chief medical officer asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Jack.

Jack, noticing everyone was staring at him, answered, "Optimus, honestly I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge…"

Ratchet's optics widened, "Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge…"

"So, he did lie to me, what is it then?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most sacred relics, the Key to Victor Sigma!"

"That means I really should not be holding this!" Jack said as he tried to pass it off to Ratchet.

"Optimus gave it to you Jack, I couldn't hold it even if you asked politely."

"W-w-w-why?!" the boy.

"Because only a Prime can hold it, or one chosen, by a Prime!"

"Okay then why didn't Optimus keep it?" Sierra asked the medic.

"Because he didn't intend on returning…" Ratchet explained.

He let out another sigh before he said anything else.

"Do you remember me telling about Optimus wasn't always a prime?" he paused long enough for the humans to answer.

The other bots and the humans gathered around as Ratchet began to tale the tale of Optimus

"Well he wasn't always Optimus either. You see before the war Optimus had a very simple and plain life, he was once upon a time known as, Orian Pax, and clerk at the Icon hall of records.

While he worked there, he became intrigued in a gladiator of the pits of caon, he went by the name, "Megatronus" claiming that he named himself after one of the original thirteen primes.

One day after work Megatronus and Orian bumped into each other, by complete accident.

However, rather than being annoyed or agitated, the gladiator helped the young clerk up and offered to by him a glass of high grade.

Orian accepted.

That would be the start of a friendship that would last for eons, at least until the day came where the council was to chose a new a prime.

Naturally Megatron and his friend Orian went to the meeting.

The council offered anyone a chance to speak on the matter of the rising tension on the planet service.

Megatron spoke first saying that the class system was broken and that if we couldn't figure it out there would be trouble, and he would be the one to lead that charge.

Orian, while he respected the idea of the class system needing change, he didn't think it was a wise thing to go about in a volant.

After the meeting Megatron felt betrayed be his friend, who for so long stood by his side, only to leave when his chance came.

Orian on the other hand didn't dwell on it. Rather he just went home afterward.

But the council had made up it's mind, they elected Orian to be the new Prime.

The morning after Orian had as you'd call "A headache" it was a voice calling to him, talking to him, it was Primus, our creator.

The Clerk followed the direction's, and when he got to where he was going, he found that the place he had been going to, was none other than vector sigma.

There he was bestowed the knowledge of the primes, and new name; on that day, Optimus Prime came to be.

Not a week later there was a disturbance, a band of Cybertronians that called themselves, decepticons was causing trouble, when Optimus got to the scene, he felt his spark break, as his best friend outside of what would soon be the autobots, was the one leading the assault.

It was on that day, the great Cybertronion civil war began, and best friends, turned into worst enemies."

A heavy silence hung in the air as Ratchet finished his tale.

"So, Vector Sigma is on… Cybertron…?" John asked the Cybertronion.

"Yes, although its physical location is something that is not foretold, as it is surrounded in myth and legend."

"And the key would do what in this case?" Jack asked.

"It would lead you to where you need to go, and then you can upload the wisdom of the prime's back into Optimus upon returning and getting into contact with him."

"So, does that mean we just find Optimus and give it back to him, or would I have to physically go to Cybertron, get his memories and come back?" the boy asked.

"You will need to go to Cybertron for his memories."

Jack let his arm sink back to his side as his mind processed what he just heard,

"I have to go to another planet, to get Optimus back…" He said shakenly.

Jack sat down in one of the chairs on the deck and held his head with his free hand.

Arcee and Bulkhead shared a look.

"You stare down an alien warlord and the thought of going to another planet scares you?" Arcee asked.

"Just the part that Optimus was the one who chose me to do it, and not someone else." He spoke.

He still didn't believe it, Optimus Prime, the greatest example of a passionate leader he was a father figure to all, whom he respected a lot, gave him the most sacred relic of Cybertron?

"Everyone but you sees it Jack, you and Optimus are a lot alike, and I can say I am dating a guy with those qualities!" Sierra said to Jack, as she knelt down in front of her boyfriend.

Sierra cupped his chin and had Jack look her in the eyes.

"Optimus made the right call in that regard, because he knows you will answer the call!" she said sternly.

She smiled at Jack.

"You have a hard time believing it because you never had anyone in your life like him…"

Jack smiled at his girlfriend, "I guess you're right on that one…" he said.

"We've become quite the team you and I, which is why I will go with you!"

"Absolutely not!" came a shocked cry from both of their parents!

"Mr. Thomson and Mrs. Darby are right, why send a boy to do a bot's job?" Agent Fowler steppe in in support.

"Because Jack is the only one now capable of getting Optimus back, even if any of us could carry the key it would be useless, and the key is now imbedded with his unique biosignature." Ratchet explained.

"It's too dangerous…" June said as she went over to her son.

Jack was silent for a minute.

"Optimus gave his life for our planet, and he isn't even human, we owe him this much!" he said.

Jack stood up and Sierra followed, "Does Cybertron have the same atmosphere?" June asked.

Ratchet shook his head.

"I can hook Jack and Sierra up, completely state of the ark, I can even get the Middleton Space Center and get a few modifications sat for the kids."

Jack looked at the agent, "I have an idea of a few modifications for it." He said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Put 'em down on paper kid! I'll get it to them." The agent said.

* * *

_Later_

_Darby garage_

Jack and Sierra sat on the work bench working on one of the rifles that was in the Darby box of goodies

In front of them sat an M1 Garand with an X-4 side scope on the side of the receiver.

"Okay, so dumb question, why a side scope?" Sierra asked.

"With the helmet on you aren't going to be able to use the iron sight." Jack answered simple.

"Oh!" Sierra thought aloud.

"It's not something many people would think about, that is part of the reason why Call of Duty Infinite Warfare was so hated was because using the iron sights is physically impossible with a space helmet on your head."

Sierra nodded in understanding.

Soon Jack was finished with the scope installation and sat the rifle on a two-piece stand.

Once there, he found a laser pointer and slide it into the action.

He looked through the scope and corrected the zero before removing the laser.

"Alright, one down, one to go." Jack said.

Sierra sat the rifle she was going take on the table.

Jack repeated the process.

"Alright, all we need now is something to hold and ammo, the helmet, and something to shoot at!" Jack said.

Sierra just nodded.

She suddenly felt the need to do something she had wanted to do for some time now.

"Could you stand up for me Jack?" She asked.

Jack raise an eye brow but stood anyway.

He turned to Sierra who suddenly adopted a bashful look.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

She smiled before grabbing Jack be the shoulders and kissing him on the lips.

She broke off about a second later with scarlet colored face.

Jack wasn't too far behind with a blush of his own.

Sierra giggled at his face.

Jack's blush only got worse as he listened to her giggle like a school girl.

He smiled before he kissed her back.

Gone was the shy boy who was just dating the cheer captain by choice.

Here stood a much more confident young man with a gorgeous girl to call his own.

Suddenly the door to the garage opened with three adults coming in to see what the kids were up to.

They were not ready for the sight they saw.

June smiled, John frowned, and Fowler just smirked.

"Seems we are interrupting something…?" The agent said getting the attention of the two teens who broke the kiss.

They looked bashfully at each other before apologizing.

John actually chuckled, "Don't worry too much about it. Just keep it clean until the ring, yeah?"

"Yes sir…" Jack said.

John smiled. "I am glad its you and not one of the other boys in town." He said

Fowler, cleared his throat before speaking.

"I just got a call from the head scientist at Middleton Space Center. Dr. James Possible said they could do all the modifications, just as long as if they can get it back after we are finished with it."

Jack and Sierra looked each other before Jack spoke, "Shouldn't be too hard considering will only need them once…"

Sierra nodded in agreement, "It may be wise though to have them on standby just in case."

Fowler understood where she was coming from.

"Himself and his wife requested to be in attendance when you go."

Jack raise an eye brow, "Possible, his wife is the brain surgeon, and his Daughter is… Kim Possible?"

Sierra looked at him amused. "I am not going have to worry about you if we meet her, will I?"

Jack pretended to look insulted. "Me?! I'll admit to the crush I had on her, but I ain't going to leave you for her, especially not when she is dating her best friend Ron Stoppable!"

Sierra smirked, "Good boy!" she said.

Jack grinned.

The three adults couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

_Meanwhile Amity Park._

It was Saturday, and Danny was planning a date with his girlfriend before his phone rang.

And he knew who it was before he even looked at the ID.

"Hey Kara!" he said with a smile.

"_Hey, I was wondering if you had a plan for next Saturday?"_ she asked.

"Well I got a couple tickets in the mail from Kim, it's in Middleton and they were basketball state champion half-court seats, we could go there for the weekend if you want?"

"_A high school basketball game? Who's playing?" _

"Middleton and Denver."

"_Ooooh, I have heard of those two, good teams from what I have read. Let's do it!?"_

"Game starts at 12:30 P.M I'll pick you about 10…?" the halfa asked.

"_Sounds like a plan!" _The krytonian said

"See you than!" he said with a smile as they hung up.

The two teens had been dating for several months by this point, and while they weren't particularly sports fans the didn't mind doing something like this, let alone together.

* * *

_Middleton _

"Sorry Kid's the project is classified!" James Possible said to his three children.

"Awww!" Jim and Tim said in disappointment, while Kim looked put out.

"And you, young lady, have a game to go to, so you couldn't go if you wanted to!" James said to Kim.

"I know dad, I know…" she said.

James smiled at his daughter.

"We'll be leaving early Friday morning before you three, get up, So, I'll need you to take you brothers to school Kimmie!"

"Yeah no trouble!" the girl said.

"That's my girl!" the man said before kissing her on the forehead.

James smiled, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, the project just needs a few more touches."

He looked at his wife. "And you My lady will need to be ready for anything that may happen." Ann smiled at her husband, "I will be!"

James was looking forward to this weekend, not only did he get to be apart of something bigger than himself, he has been put in charge of modifying a suit to protect someone in a fight in space.

He was all giggly just thinking about it.

* * *

_One week later._

"The space bridge should be right about here…" Ratchet said pointing at a location on the map.

"Adjacent to a raw energy supply? Smart! What's our intel?"

Ratchet hesitated, "It's a reliable source!" he said.

"I still don't follow, why are two kids who aren't much older than my daughter doing this?" James in present company asked.

"Leader of the team though me to be the best candidate for the job." Came a simple reply from Jack.

"I still say it's too dangerous, you could die!" June said in a clinched state.

"Dying is not an option." Jack said.

"And besides…" Sierra started drooping an arm on Jack's shoulder, "He'll have me and Arcee to keep him company."

"Once we arrive, stealth and scrambled communication will be our greatest assets, after we have cleared the area, we'll send for Jack and Sierra." Ratchet finished the briefing.

Jack turned to Sierra with a serious look and grabbed her by the shoulders

"This is your last chance to pull off Sierra, you don't have to go with me…" Jack spoke.

Sierra looked at Jack with a smile. "I am going with you, and there is nothing anyone here can do to stop me." She declared.

Jack smile, "Then I suppose it's time to get ready!" he said.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible and my mother with help you get your suit on, and Fowler and Mr. Dr. Possible will help me with mine." He stated.

Jack let his arms fall to his side as the two teens broke off to their separate rooms set aside for changing.

* * *

_Later_

Jack and Sierra stood beside each other reading their rifles for what was to come.

Both of their suits had the same modifications done to them, and truth be told they both thought it looked pretty cool.

The suits came with a flame thrower and fire extinguisher on the right forearm. With reinforced titanium alloy tanks to prevent rupture.

On the left forearm a grapple hook was installed with a hundred yards of cable.

On the back along with a second air tank, was a jet pack.

On the side of the of the pack there was a put to lock the rifle in place when it is sat on the back of the suit wearer.

On the front.

A holster for a "Duty" pistol.

Up by the neck, a tactical knife.

On both boots

There was knife of the left boot.

And a patch kit just in case the suit gets punctured on the right.

and Palm side of the left forearm rested a computer to tell them how much oxygen they had remaining.

And spare pouches for what ever else the two were carrying.

Jack and Sierra loaded their weapons and placed them in the place where they will carry them.

After they slung their rifles into place and lock them into place teltran one started going off.

"_Strike team to base, area secure!" _Ratchet spoke.

A new silence fell over the people in the base.

"That's your que!" Fowler said.

Both teens shared a look.

Jack had a look of uncertainty on his face.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as James spoke.

"The suit will keep you alive, trust it, we designed it specifically for this mission."

"It's not the technology I am worried about it's… me." He said.

He didn't say anything else on the matter, June knew where his mistrust came from, and she knew that he was always so hard on himself when it came to straightening out his life.

"I understand about your father dying when you were younger, but for what its worth, He would be tell you same thing as I am now." James said.

"You care enough about the people you love, to the point were you'd willingly throw yourself into danger to save them and protect them, that is strength that make a parent, or an older sibling or a hero! There may not be an Easter bunny, there may not be a tooth fairy, but one thing everyone can count on, is someone willing to lay it all on the line to protect others. It may be a secret identity, it may be your life, but the depth of what is done will be left in history as a story for generation to learn from and grow from!"

"Your only fear is not the unknown, it's what will follow the unknown, and to the day where you take your final breath, History will forever smile at your sacrifice."

The Possible's both held a helmet for the two teen and handed it to them.

"You know not what is to come, and that is fine, because the only thing it could hope to do, is make you stronger."

"For your allies, for your family, and for your future, take heart in the challenges you face today, for they will help you navigate tomorrow!"

Both took the helmet and placed them on their heads.

As the helmets locked in to place the gathered crowd could here the seal as the life support systems booted up and started running.

Jack raised his head and met James' eyes, as the man nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" the man said.

Jack nodded his thanks as he started down the steps to the portal.

Sierra fell in step with him as they started mentally preparing themselves for what the were about to do and for who.

They stopped just short of the portal.

Jack remembered the James words as he turned to his girlfriend, "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

He saw the girl lick her lips before answering, "Ready as I'll ever be" she responded.

Jack nodded, "Let's do this!" He said.

The two teens walked into the portal and disappeared from the view of everyone else.

"_Good luck you two!"_ they all thought simultaneously.

They rushed to the monitors to make sure they didn't have any issues, this mission had to be flawless, not only where there two human lives on the line, the whole earth was at stake!

And none of the heroes of earth could stop the invasion like Team Prime and its humans.

James started typing on the monitor making sure everything was ready.

"Looks like all systems are go, good to go full burn." The scientist said.

Fowler hit the button on the terminal, "Did you copy that Ratchet?" the agent asked.

"_Loud and clear, preparing transport!"_

A few seconds later they heard another hum on the other side.

"_Opening space bridge, Now!" _

A few seconds passed

"_Space bridge is stable! Good luck you three!"_ Ratchet said.

A minute passes before anything else was said.

"_Jack, Sierra, Arcee, How copy?" _

"_Loud and clear, we're on Cybertron!"_ came Jack's reply.

The humans in the base celebrated.

"_Just keep the sight-seeing to a minimal Huh?" _Bulkhead stated

"_Agreed, we don't know if your trip will be five clicks or five thousand." _Ratchet said.

"_Just how much oxygen do we have?" Sierra asked._

"Both of you have approximately 24 earth hours of Oxygen. However, if your suit is ruptured in any way you will need to patch it quickly."

"_In other words, keep an eye out for leaks" _Jack summed up.

"Precisely!" James said.

"_We'll keep the bridge open to reduce communication lag and easier return." The medic said_

"_Roger that, retrieval team out!" Arcee said._

James pulled a chair over to the monitor and sat down.

He interlaced his fingers as he looked at the vitals of the two teens.

"And now, we wait…" he stated.

He looked at Sierra's picture on the screen and couldn't help but think of Kim.

"She looks so much like her…" he muttered.

John and Fowler shared a look.

"Who looks like who?" Fowler asked.

"Sierra looks like Kim, in fact if I put the two together someone would think they were direct copies."

"Danny Fenton looks a lot like Jack." Ann commented

It was June's turn to look at them.

"Who?"

"Danny Fenton the son Jack and Maddie Fenton from Amity Park, he featured in one of the Genies Magazines that we're subscribe to!" James explained

"I am still not sure why Kim had a crush on him, I thought she was crazy for Ron." Ann said.

"Then again she did go on a blind date with him…" she muttered.

"Yeah, him and 29 others." James said clearly not fond of the idea.

"Apparently he was quite the ladies' man, he had 28 girls wanting another date with him, Kim included." Ann said.

"Makes wonder what it would look like if he chose our Kimmie-cub for the second date." James said.

"I am sure there is a timeline where he did!" Ann said. Putting a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

_Later_

A deferent pattern for the teens' vitals appeared.

James went from a relaxed state to alert instantly.

"Their heart rate just went up!" he announced.

Ratchet caught the scientist words as he spoke next, "_What's Wrong Jack?_"

"_We're being attack by some bug beetles!" _Jack spoke

"_An insecticon!" _Ratchet said a pitch higher than he meant.

"Beetle's? as in more than one?!" Raf asked.

"_Three, to be precise!" Sierra said. _

They could hear the team groan, "_You need to take care of them quickly, the more they know about you the less likely you are to survive!" Ratchet said._

_There was another rumble before Jack spoke, "Now what and Earthquake?!" _

"Can't call it that son, you ain't on earth!" James corrected.

"_Technicalities!" the teens yelled together. _

The others in the room shot the rocket scientist a dirty look.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"_What is that?" _Sierra asked.

"_I don't know, but the key is pulling me to that opening!" _Jack said.

"_You must have found the entrance to Vector Sigma!" _Ratchet deduced_._

"_Go you two! I can handle this!" _Arcee could be heard saying.

"But Arcee is their guide!" June protested.

"_No nurse Darby, the Key card in his Guide, Arcee is merely his back up!" _Ratchet said.

"_Go you two!" Arcee said_.

"Optimus is counting on you two! Listen to her!" John said urgently.

They could hear Jack exhale before he spoke again. _"Rodger that Mr. Thomson!"_ he said.

"_Let's go!"_ Jack could be heard speaking to Sierra.

* * *

_On Cybertron_

The two teens took off in a sprint to the opening in the ground.

But before they could reach it, they were cut off by one of the Insecticons.

"Oh, we so don't have time for this!" Jack said, as he took his rifle and cracked a shot into the eye of the con.

The insect screeched as the glass of his monoptic was shattered.

Sierra followed up the shot with a well-placed neck shot, spewing energon everywhere.

"Light it UP!" Jack said as he and Sierra dumped the rest of the ammo of the gun into the Alien insect.

After the last shot from both of them there was a spark and an exposition as the head of the inspection imploded.

The teens ducked as shrapnel when everywhere.

* * *

_Omega One_

There was silence after the last explosion.

"_Scrap another con for team 'DT'!" Jack quipped_

They could hear labored breathing as the teens caught their breath.

"_We need to go now Sierra, before one of the others get any bright ideas!" _

They didn't hear an Audible response, so they assumed that Sierra merely nodded.

They heard another rumble before Jack spoke again.

It was about another minute before he said anything else.

"_We're alright, nothing is damaged!" _He reported.

"How about Sierra's radio?" Fowler asked.

"_Intact!" _came the girl's response.

A sigh of relief left all of the human's in the base.

"_Let's reload and keep going." Jack said._

A few seconds passed before either spoke again.

"_How are we looking on Oxygen?" Sierra asked. _

James looked at the timer, "You got 22 Hours left." He said.

"_Hopefully we're back before even twelve, let's go!" _Jack said_._

Their heart rhythm picked up as they of no doubt were jogging.

* * *

_Cybertron Later_

They two teens came to a halt as they came to another door.

"Ugh Great, how do we get through this one?" Sierra asked.

"Same way we got through the other one, with the key!" Jack said as he fished out the Key from his pocket.

Not as soon as Jack brought out the key did the ridges of the door start to glow.

As the door slid open there was a light, a bright light that made the two teens shield their eyes.

A few seconds later the light died down and the two looked into the chamber that was before them.

"Whoa!" they both said.

The two teens walked into the room as they saw what looked like a grove in the ground ahead.

Jack and Sierra looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

_Omega One_

"_Recovery team to base, we have arrived at our destination!"_ Jack said.

The other humans in Omega one cheered at the mile stone.

"Congratulations you two! When the pentagon hears about this, they'll be praising your names to the of earth's existence!" Fowler said.

"_Let's wait until were on home turf to celebrate!" Sierra said._

"_Agreed, we don't know how much longer this will take!" Jack agreed._

No one could see it, but both teens were blushing at the praise.

James looked at the timer, 20 hours, 18 minutes.

A few minutes later they heard something else from them.

"_Commencing download!"_ Jack spoke.

"_Soon Optimus, soon…" _They could barely hear Ratchet say.

* * *

_About an hour later_

"_This is taking a while…" _Jack said.

"_Of course, it is, we are talking about eons of data being uploaded." _Ratchet said.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched whine as the two teens resumed doing nothing at the moment.

"_WHAT?!" _both teens yelped.

"_What?! What's going on you two?!" _Ratchet said.

"_Scraplets!" _Both teens yelled.

"_ohh, why'd it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead groaned._

They could hear grunting as Jack and Sierra tried to protect Vector Sigma from the vermin of the alien world.

A few minutes pass as they kept at it until an almost panicked was heard from Jack, "_NO, NO, no, no don't quit now!'_

Another silence.

Fearing the worse the human's in the base checked up on the two.

"Base to recovery team come it?" Fowler said.

"Base to recovery team come in!" Fowler repeated.

"_Sorry buddy, we'll have to take a rain check, because we aren't dying today!" _the heard Jack say.

They heard another whine before the could hear them panting.

"_Crisis averted, returning to main objective!" _Jack said.

The humans and autobots let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

_Cybertron _

"Download complete, we are RTB!" Jack said as he and Sierra started walking back down the tunnel.

Timer back at base was at 17 hours and 43 minutes.

On the way out the were met by Arcee.

"I have the matrix!" Jack said while he held up the key

"Let's roll!" Arcee responded.

* * *

_Outside the cave_.

They passed by a downed Insecticon that Arcee knocked out as the sped out of the City of Kaon.

They didn't realize that it had stood back up and gave chase.

* * *

_Omega One_

"_Portal insight, hope you're ready for us Ratchet!" _Arcee spoke.

"_Negative Arcee we'll have to redirect you, mission area is compromised, Megatron is here!" _Ratchet replied.

"_Were would we go?!" _Sierra asked.

"_I don't know, but we'll contact you when we are ready!"_ Ratchet responded.

There was a moment of silence from their end.

"_Hope you know what you're doing Ratch…" _Jack said.

_BOOM_

"_You gotta be kidding me!" _they heard all three of them say.

"_I thought you got that one!" _Jack exclaimed.

"_So did I! Hang on you two!"_ Arcee said.

A few minutes of the ruckus as Arcee serpentine the shots.

"_Just a few more feet…"_ Arcee said.

_BOOM!_

They heard the trio let out a scream before the radio went dead.

* * *

_Cybertron_

The three went airborne as the shot connected with Arcee's back wheel, blowing the three up and forward into the portal.

* * *

_Middleton Gymnasium._

_Three hours ago_

The place was packed, teens and adults everywhere as Kara, Danny, Kim and Ron sat talking about the times they have spent dating.

They however couldn't continue as the announcer made his way to the table at midcourt

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the Colorado state champion basketball game with the Middleton Mad dogs verses the Denver Warriors!"

The man paused for a second to let the cheers calm down.

"Today is a day many have been looking forward to since the start of the season, but for now, please stand and remove all head gear for the singing of the national anthem!"

The crowd did as asked and the National anthem played as many sports fans are accustom to.

"Today we will see two of the greatest teams in the state of Colorado go at it and there will be nothing to stop either, as they have both come after many weeks of hard fought action, and between the talent and the sheer will in the drive that these athletes possess, this will be what every one here is looking for, an exciting game!"

"Now let's introduce our teams, shall we?!" the crowd cheered.

He introduced the starting lineup for both team as well as the coaches of the team.

And he also introduced the officials.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for it is show time!"

The ref blew the whistle as he threw the ball in the air and the two teens launched after it.

Denver got the ball out first.

"The warriors make the first move and put two points on the board!"

* * *

_Three hours later_

"And as we enter halftime the warriors lead only by two with it being 68 to 70 what a first half… what is that?!" the man stopped speaking as a something blue and green and everything in between spun to life on one edge of the court, opposite to the cheerleaders.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and two figures and a motorcycle flew out of the circle.

the two figures landed roughly and rolled on the floor of the court, and the motorcycle was flung behind the wall to the side of the court.

Danny and Kara stood up as they saw the two people were wearing space suits.

* * *

_Jack and Sierra._

The two were flung off of Arcee as the blast hit them.

Thinking quickly, both of them flipped their legs over their bodies and activated their jet packs.

The landed in a without having to worry about hurting themselves, unfortunetly they couldn't stop the momentum they had and the rolled on the ground after they made contact with it.

Neither really knew were they went.

They both came up to their knee's slowly, and started to take a quick look around to see where they ended up.

And neither liked what saw.

"_Oh-no!" _they both thought.

And everyone else were just shocked to see them

The two teens looked around to make sure they weren't seeing things.

Yeah, they were in a gymnasium, and it looks like it was in the middle of a basketball game.

Danny quickly noted that that was not regular NASA gear.

Because NASA doesn't issue old military rifles to it's space personal!

"What are they if they aren't regular Astronauts?" he asked aloud.

Kara looked at her boyfriend, "I don't know but it's a guy and girl duo!"

Danny raised an eye brow at her, she nodded.

"Oh!" he whispered.

The suits were dirty and scorched, it was clear wherever they just came from was not very friendly to them.

neither could fathom moreover the thoughts as the two suits started to malfunction, there was a pop, and a hiss, it came from the suits that the two people were wearing, their oxygen tank's have been ruptured!

next there was an electrical shortage, the entire system on both of thee suits were shot.

finally it ended with the packs going up in flames. the two figures worked together to put out the fires with fire extinguishers on their arms.

there was a high pitched beep that came from the suit not a second later. the whole suit was pretty well destroyed at this point.

as if they were thinking in sink, the two figures worked on what appeared to be a computer on their fore arms, and when nothing happen after a few seconds the male figure tore his helmet off, and removed a knife from the holster closer to his helmet. with a quick motion, the blade and smashed into the screen on the computer, effectively shutting it off and the noise with it.

the female flowed in suit.

the two teens were breathing heavy after getting shot at the way they did.

both teens holstered the knives after using them

Kara saw Jack and thought of Danny, and Danny saw Sierra and thought of Kim.

Danny looked at Kim and Ron and it was clear they had the same thought process when Kim looked at him as well.

He listened to the two talk.

"If it's all the same to you… I think I have had enough excitement for one day." He heard the girl say.

The boy didn't say anything for a second before there was another rumble.

They both looked at the portal.

"We're not out of the wood's yet..." The boy said with a tired sigh

They grabbed their rifles from their back and pointed them at the portal.

Not two seconds went by before something else emerged from the portal.

Something that can only be described as a giant metallic beetle.

It let off of a screech that would haunt the most hardened criminals!

And no one knew what to think when the two suited teens pulled the trigger on rifles

BANG!

* * *

_Cavern space bridge_

"Recovery team is safe! Bulkhead destroy the bridge!" Ratchet yelled to the wreaker.

"You've got it boss!" the green bot replied.

The wrecker looked to the left to see an unprotected power generator connected to one of the main piles of energon in the cave.

The others held the attention of the warlord as bulkhead aimed and blasted it.

Upon contact, it sparked and combusted, lighting the whole thing ablaze.

"Got it doc, we're all sat!" the bot reported.

"Good shot bulkhead! Raf get us out of here!" The medic.

"You'll pay for this!" Megatron sneered as he kept firing at the team.

The two sides kept firing at one another until a portal opened beside him.

"Let's go! MOVE!" Ratchet said.

"Hold on old friend, I wish to join you!" came a voice they weren't expecting.

* * *

_Omega one_

Fowler Raf, and James were working together to keep the portal running without interference.

Suddenly, figures that they all recognized were pilling in to the base.

Including Orian Pax.

Ratchet was the last in, "Close it! NOW!" He ordered.

Raf did just that and shut the portal.

The bot's looked exhausted.

"Looks like that's everyone!" June said.

"Not quite!" Raf said as he pulled up a live stream of the Colorado State Champion Basketball game.

The human's gathered around the monitor and noticed a few details instantly.

Like a helmetless Jack and Sierra with rifles raised at the portal.

They noticed that there was a lot of civilians in the room.

A second later, another Insecticon left the portal.

"Oh-no!" they all said.

* * *

_Jack and Sierra_

They dumbed all the ammo in the rifles, however this one was smarter than its compatriots that have fallen to the duo.

It put a claw in front of his face to stop the bullets from getting to its optic.

Jack and Sierra lowered their rifles in shock.

"This one learned from his buddy." Jack thought a loud.

Suddenly an idea hit him, he handed his rifle to his girlfriend.

She looked at him confused by his action, "What are you doing?!" she asked as she took the rifle

"Something incredibly stupid!" he said as he pulled the 45 out of the holster and checked the chamber of the gun before returning it to the holster

"Wish me luck!" he said as he turned his attention back to the beast.

He walked forward, he felt like this would be a scene from and old western like tombstone.

The alien hissed at him again.

His heart may have been pounding. But if he didn't stop this thing here and now, there was going to be a lot of fatalities.

The beast raised his claw, intending on crushing the boy.

As the claw came down the boy dove out of the way and rolled.

When Jack stood back up, he noticed the con wasn't looking a him rather his girlfriend.

"Now is my chance!" Jack said to himself.

He launched himself up with the jet pack, unfortunately it malfunctioned with the rest of the suit, and rather then getting the velocity he needed, get got enough to get the con's attention, and get swatted.

Jack reacted quickly though by launching the grapple hook from his arm and grabbed ahold of one of the beams that ran across the the gym ceiling.

after he was stopped at the beam, he coughed. "Of course the jet pack malfunctioned, I should have saw that coming."

He looked down at the con, who was standing up to finish him off.

it screeched at him once more before raising a claw.

Jack looked at him with an annoyed look, before quoting looney tunes Foghorn Leghorn.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, shaaaaddd uuuuppp!" he pointed his pistol at the con's optics and pulled the trigger.

it shattered like it always has, and the tone the con used was also familiar to to Jack and Sierra, a pain screech.

Danny and Kara both had to cover their ears at the volume.

the con went back down to all fours where Jack made his move.

he released the grapple hook from his suit and descended rapidly on the con, and landed square on it's back

It got the con's attention, he screeched as he tried to swat at Jack.

He was bucking and spinning, similar to a bull rider.

it actually knocked Jack off to the side, he was however able to grab one of the rough spots of the con and keep ahold of it.

"Not today!" Jack said when he pulled himself up and resumed his assault on the bug.

thinking quick, Jack pulled the knife from it's holster stabbed it into the con's neck, he moved it rapidly in the craves hoping to cut something vital.

he succeeded. but to be sure he dug the knife in deeper and tried to pry it up.

The knife snapped in half.

He quickly threw the broken piece away and jammed the 1911 into the crack in the beast's neck and fired, he dumped the mag into the neck, hoping to break something he can ignite with the flame thrower.

And he knew he succeeded when he felt energon splash on his face.

After putting the pistol in the holster. He rammed his right hand into its neck and activated the flamethrower.

He put the full power of the thrower into the area of the wounds.

He felt the heat, he was sweating, and panting, but he couldn't leave and forfeit the lives of the people here.

while this was happening, Kara and Danny managed to get out of the crowd and change.

and when they got back to the scene, they couldn't help but be impressed with how much damage the young man has inflicted on the metal monstrosity.

"I'll make a dome to stop the explosion from hurting everyone here, I'll need you to catch him when he finishes that thing off." Kara nodded.

Kara flew in right before the dome formed and grabbed Jack, and she made sure her body was in the way when the explosion happened, proving to be a protective bearer for the boy.

The smoke cleared and there was nothing but a burning wreak left in the middle of the room.

Danny lifted the dome and went to check on Kara, who was just a few feet away from the scraped alien holding onto his look alike protectively.

Sierra slowly walked over to the super hero duo, who were checking on Jack.

"Jack...?" She asked, the ghost kid raised an eye brow at the girl, who was watching "Jack" cough, trying to clear his lungs.

and when the raven-haired teen turned his attention back to Sierra. She slapped him.

Jack raised a hand to his cheek before she roughly grabbed him by the caller of his suit and planted her lips on his.

she let go a few seconds later with an adoring look in her eyes, although her tone was both threating and thankful, "Don't ever do that again!" she hissed at him.

Jack chuckled nervously, "No promises!" he said with a smile.

Danny and Kara couldn't help but smirk at the two.

* * *

_Omega One_

Everyone blew a sigh of relief when they saw Jack stand up and Sierra come to check on him.

"Close that portal Raf!" Fowler said.

The prodigy closed the portal to Cybertron, effectively severing the means of travel between the two worlds.

James reconsider the court, "Middleton?" he asked.

Fowler nodded, "Lets go get em' open a ground bridge to that sports center."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

In the weeks that followed Kim, Ron, Danny and Kara had gotten used to the idea of another race of aliens having a civil war on their home planet.

The Autobots were made public, Jack and Sierra were given medals for their actions, Optimus got his memory back and Team Prime had nothing better to do than Celebrate.

Jack and Sierra sat on the top of the masa, holding hands and kissing under the star.

They made it home, they were still alive, and they were there to stay.

They broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes.

"How did I get such an amazing girl like you?" Jack asked her.

Sierra smiled touched his cheek, "By being who you are." She answered.

He smiled at her as they kissed one more time, this time, with a shooting star over head.

* * *

**before I say anything else, i'd like to stop and say that there are a few refences in this chapter.**

**Six to be exact, five are other stories and the last one is a partially movie reference.**

**But, if Flowerprincess11 reads this, and if she approves of it, I would greatly appreciate it and, I look forward to what she'd have to say about it..**

**also, in the last Chapter where it was Jack and Sierra versus M.E.C.H, I had a lot of references in that one as well. **

**in fact, I am going to tell you what the reverence were, or where they came from at least.**

**there was one Patriot reference.**

**one Red Dawn (The new One)**

**Two Die hard**

**and o****ne Arrow.**

**but anyway, thank y'all so much for the support, if you liked it, let me know in the comments, fav and follow, and I'll see y'all later **


	5. Chapter 5

Prime One shots chapter five.

_That past is in the past, but it may also be your future._

Jasper Nevada was thought to be a very simple town for a very long time.

But in the last few weeks the residents of the town have come to the realization that there was much more going on then what met the eye. Stanch example that one boyfriend and girlfriend duo are recognized by the rest of the world to be heroes.

They all saw Jack Darby and Sierra Thomson get awarded the medal of freedom by the president and complemented by the heads of all service branches of the military with a salute that will go down in history as the greatest sign of respect ever. Jasper in turn, became very protective of the two and their families.

A picture of the two would be made worldwide, and everyone including Kim Possible, Danny Fenton, the Justus league, and Avengers alike, learned that these two could handle themselves in the unknown.

Press conferences, flash mobs and even fans rose up and out of the blue, wanting to hang out with them.

It got so bad that there was a point were Jack and Sierra had to take refuge in the police station.

Finally, after several long weeks, the media hype died down.

Little did the two know however, there was another, more domestic, storm coming.

* * *

_Arlington, Virginia._

The gang consenting of 12 men sat in a rundown shack watching the news.

And one segment in particular, made the leader's blood boil.

"That's the boy of the do-gooder fire fighter!" he sneered. The others knew who he was talking about.

The man stood and looked at the others. "PACK! WE ARE LEAVING!" the man barked.

They knew where they were going. And some of them were genuinely afraid of the teen duo. They had killed at least two aliens, maybe more, that had metal plating as a skin, they stood no chance against those two when they went off!

And who knows what their friends could do… oh yeah, all of them who had some form of functioning mind power had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Jasper_

After the insanity died down, the two were able to resume making the attempt of being a regular pair of dating teens.

Going to the mall, the movies, eating out, sparing, and of course their favorite of all, making out.

Despite it being in the middle of the desert, Jasper had a few green spots, and on this particular day the make of spot happened to be under the shadiest tree of all of Nevada.

They had been here for a couple of hours, they packed a lunch, and with summer time being here, the two didn't have to worry about school.

The shade was so dark, they didn't have to worry about anyone watching them, they blended in with darkness nicely, even if the two were wearing shorts and t-shirts.

They sat by the tree most of the time, only laying down when Sierra tackled Jack and pinned him to kiss him. Jack of course didn't mind in the slightest.

She rubbed his back when he was prone and chest when they kissed, Jack had to force himself to heel, while they were wildly loved by many on the planet, it would not look good for him to be caught with his pants down. Literally

June was at work, Arcee was on a mission, the rest of the Bots had others things the were working on, Miko was visiting Las Vegas with her real parents and she was due back sometime this afternoon, and Raf was in Mexico visiting his cousins.

The two were in the middle of another make out session when Jack's phone rang. Effectively killing the mood.

"Darby?" Jack answers.

"Sorry to interrupt your enjoyable time I am sure you are having?" the voice said.

"Who is this? And how did you get this number?"

"Your Father… he died at such, an unusual time, didn't he?" Jack's eyes widened. He covered the speaker and looked at Sierra and whispered in her ear to call his mother and check on her. She nodded.

"Why would you care?" Jack said in an even voice before he hit the record button on his phone as the man started explaining that he was the one responsible for the rig losing is breaks and his father dying the way he did. And that if Jack wasn't careful, it would be his mother to.

"Sounds to me that you just signed to have a dance with the devil in the pail moon light!" Jack said simply.

"What?"

"Call me the reaper, with 8 confirmed human Kills, and five Cybertronion. You do not scare me and my girlfriend and I will be waiting for you!" Jack hung up before the man could get a verbal response out to the verbal judo Jack just responded with.

Sierra got off the phone with his mother relaying that she was fine and she was planning on using a ground bridge as a means of getting around now until this threat was taken care of and that she wants Jack to do what he needed to stop whatever it was that was coming.

Sierra saw the look in his eyes, it was the same look of tamed fury that he had when M.E.C.H. kidnapped his mother, when he stepped up to take the portal to Cybertron, and when he walked to the middle of the court to face off with an insect that was much larger the most critters on the face of Earth.

It was the same Jack Darby, in his element, on his toes, and ready for action!

* * *

_Darby Residents._

The box was open with Jack, Sierra, John, Fowler, Miko and June looking in on the content. All of them agreeing that they needed to all angles, long range to up close. And something was telling him that these guys were some one they were connected to in the past. Something was… off about the voice, as if he knew who it was.

The way he spoke of his father made him know that he was responsible for his death. But how?

He asked his mother if she had heard it, and sure enough, it was the same voice from the man whom her husband beat in protection of her.

The meant that he was coming here with the intention of finishing what he tried so long ago.

Rapping and killing her, and most likely, Sierra to.

And Jack was the end of the line for his rampage.

A simple battle plan was drawn up, Fowler would live stream the whole fight from a helicopter, June would be off Sight but with a gun to protect herself if something went wrong and John would be on standby just in case, they (The three teens) got over run.

Which brings us to the next part. Jack, Sierra and Miko.

They made the plan sat to where they'd hold the line at the Thomson workshop outside of town.

"Miko, take the Thomson, you can be aggressive and you'll be able to control it better, Sierra, I want you to have the carbine, you can mix your karate in with the aggression.

I'll be taking one of the 1911's. knowing the way the leader said all of the that on the phone, I think its safe to say meeting him head on will piss him off."

"You don't want a rifle?" Fowler asked.

"And blow out my hearing?" Jack shot back. Fowler understood what he was talking about.

"Mr. Thomson, I want you to take the Winchester, if things get hairy having a back up man would come in handy." The man nodded as he picked up the shotgun.

"Mom, Take the M4 and 92fs and go back to base, you'll be safe there, and when this is all over, I plan on talking to the president about dropping the need for a conceal license, we've done far too much for this planet to just be a voice in the crowd anymore, people will listen to us." The raven-haired middle-aged woman nodded and took both the weapon her son told her to.

Each of the three teens took a knife and spare ammo, they knew they might need it.

"We'll use mom's car as bait, and we will handle everything from there." Everyone understood what he meant by that.

* * *

_Two nights later_

The gang a 12 peeled into the small town with murder on their mind. They got to their destination, which was the Darby's house hold, and began ransacking the property, breaking the door down and shooting up the place.

Upon realizing that they weren't home, they became pissed, they had been trick, deceived, someone tipped them off to them coming tonight.

"Ehh, boss?"

The gang leader turned to the source of the voice.

"I think I saw the crown Victoria at the shop outside of town…" the leader sieved.

"And you didn't say anything?!" the man growled.

"I thought it was a coincidence…" he shrugged.

"Nothing is ever a coincidence. Let's go!" he said.

The gang left the property, not knowing that high up in the sky they were being watched.

"Papa bear to crow's nest, hostiles coming your way!" Fowler said

"_Copy that papa bear, crow's nest is ready to receive." _Jack spoke on the other side

"Give 'em hell son, looking forward to the fireworks!"

"_Wouldn't be a party without them!_" Jack quipped.

Fowler smirked at the comment, he knew there was a reason why he like that kid.

"ETA 30 seconds, good luck, Fowler out!" Fowler kept watching the gang drive toward the shop and finally reaching their destination.

* * *

_On the ground_

The four occupants watched as the car pulled into the drive way of the shop and the people get out and take a look at the car before going to the front door.

The night flickered before turning back on completely.

"let's do this in the dark, they have lights on their weapons, they'll be easy to drop in the dark."

The other three people smirked at the younger male. And John pulled the switch.

It got a reaction out of the attacking crew. "Aw… $#!t! someone is watching us!" this made the leader angry, "That means they are ready for us… never mind making them suffer, KILL THEM ALL!" he shouted as he kicked on the front door.

"Let go meet our guest, shall we?" Jack said. As he pulled the 45 out and took the safety off.

The other two nodded and walked with him to the door, "Thermal vison is available on my end, so I can get any of them if they try anything over here." John said.

Jack nodded before turning to the two girls, "Happy hunting!"

The three teens rushed out of the room silently, strafing the walls as if they were the shadows themselves.

Jack, being the gentleman he was, made the first move with a shot at the silhouette with a weapon light. The man collapsed not a second after Jack fired.

The situation turned into a chaotic gun fight after that, the gang members might have had weapon lights on their guns, but Jack, Miko and Sierra had the home court advantage.

"YO! D?! TURN ON SOME LIGHTS WHY DON'CHYA!" the gang leader orders.

"Right…" "D" responded.

3 Versus 11

Miko made the next move when she came across a group of four of them walking down the aisle near her, she fired from the hip and sprayed the four light-carrying-shadows with a hellfire of 45acp.

The mag might have been empty after it was done, but she succeeded in dropping the four men together.

She reloaded with the spare mag from her pocket

3 versus 7

When Sierra moved over to get to a different angle to engage some of the men that was coming her way, she knocked over one of the fire extinguishers by accident. What resulted was a spectacular accident.

The can was fractured when it tipped over, resulting it to be turned into a missile of sorts and flew across the room at Jack.

Jack didn't duck at the projectile, but he did duck when he got spotted by one of the gang members who opened fire on Jack the second his light landed on Jack.

When Jack ducked, he felt something pass over him and he heard a "**THUNK'** followed by a swear word that would but a sailor to shame.

Thinking quickly, Jack raised his pistol shot the man twice in the chest and once in the head.

"_I guess death doesn't want me tonight." _He thought to himself

3 Versus 6

Sierra was baffled at the luck, but she couldn't stay that way when she saw her shadow in front of her.

"SCRAP!" she swore as she rolled out of the way of gun fire that ricocheted off the concrete where she just was.

From a secluded corner she saw that she had two shooting at the area and looking for her.

The two approached where she was.

She sprung from her spot with a butt strike of the rifle in her hands, striking the second man that passed her location in the abdomen.

The grunt he let out alerted his partner ahead of him, but when he turned around, he was hit with a hard crack of the rifle across the jaw.

There was a gun shot that came from Sierra's rifle as she turned around briefly to finish of the first guy she hit.

She turned back to the other guy and (somewhat) blindly redirected a punch that he threw at her.

And from the hip, she fired three times into the man's abdomen. Destroying all of the organ's in the region.

3 Versus 4

Jack was moving again after his last altercation where he was saved by the fire extinguisher.

He wasn't ready for the ambush that was waiting for him though.

A shadow suddenly grabbed him from behind, another one was in coordination with the attack as the he tried stabbing Jack.

The boy however saw it coming, he kicked the figure in front of him with a mule kick, when It connected the other figure tried to run Jack into the wall.

Jack however also saw this coming, so when the time was right, Jack raised a foot and planted it into the wall, he then kicked back into the figure that was holding him causing the man to lose balance and dropping onto the floor.

Using the momentum from the movement, Jack rolled backwards off of the assailant, who in turned stud up quickly and with his buddy, attacked the boy like the animals they were.

Jack however, wasn't as slow as the two had believed. And with precise movement, the boy was throwing down with ease against the two men in the dark, weaving and throwing a spin every now and again.

And when the time was right, Jack caught the hand of one of the men and capped him point-blank in the stomach.

The man moaned as he dropped and the other man tried to make do without his partner but would be met with a similar fate, only with two bullets rather than one.

Jack knew he only had one round in the gun left, so he reloaded and put a fresh mag into the gun, now raising the capacity back up to 8 rounds in total.

3 versus 2

"Hey man, lets bug outta here ah?" one of the remaining gang members called out to the leader.

"Right, WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!"

"Not if we get you first!" came Jack's voice.

Both of the two gang members turned and pointed their guns at the area that the voice came from.

The lights suddenly came back on and the two came face to face with the three teens responsible for the gang's down fall

All of them pointing their guns at them.

"You boy's really mess up coming here tonight." Jack said factually.

"Twelve, widdled down to two. And you call yourself a gang?" Sierra quipped

"That was the sloppiest squad work I had ever seen!" Miko insulted.

"You know nothing about us!" the leader sneered at them as he pointed his gun at Jack.

"I know you're outnumbered and outgunned. And I also know that these two…" he motioned to the two girls on either side of him, "Still have itchy trigger fingers. You'll be dead long before you hit the floor, and if I put swiss chess beside you afterwards, I'd have a hard time telling the difference." Jack said without paying much mind to the fact that he had a gun pointed at his chest.

Jack's glare told the other male all he needed to know, that he wasn't past shooting him where he stood, and that surrendering would be in his health's best interested.

Unfortunately, the man wasn't going to jail after being captured by a bunch of kids.

The last bit of gun fire that would erupt that night put two men on the ground with enough lead in both of them that they'd go straight to the bottom of the sea if they were thrown into it afterwards.

* * *

_White House, Morning after._

'_Those kids know how to make their marks on this world, it's a shame it started at a young age." _The president thought before an idea hit him.

He quickly got on the phone and called the pentagon, "Get me Agent Fowler A-S-A-P!"

"_These kids have proven that they will do what is needed to protect the innocent, I'd say we give them more authority to do what is needed to protect this planet, to protect their… Nest… yes, we'll call the group that, NEST. Non-biological Extraterrestrial Specialist Team!"_

"Agent Fowler?" the man answered

"Agent Fowler. this is the president speaking, I wish to speak to Jackson Darby!" the man said.

"Sir?!"

"Trust me, he is the right man for the job I have in mind for him!"

"I'll get right on getting that set up sir!" the agent said.

"Thank you!" the man said before hanging up the phone.

"_The Bold will do what they must, Jack and his friends seem to be the boldest that could be found at this time, I'll need more people though If we are to build this team."_

* * *

**Sorry about the delay folks, I am finally getting a break from school, I have been working on this chapter for a few weeks now, and finally got around to wrapping it up.**

**So, yes NEST is a part of this story, and who better to head the organization then the guy who single handedly stopped an Insecticon from hurting others.**

**Now, I am not sure how far into the movies I will go, probably just recreating some of the scenes to fit the plot of TFP, but for now, I'll just have to sit on it.**

**But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked, fav follow and review, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
